Prussia, Pancakes, and a Birthday
by Awesome Grasshopper
Summary: Prussia comes over and informs a startled Canada that today is his birthday. Canada had forgotten his own birthday, but Prussia's there to make it the best birthday he could have. PrussiaxCanada Summary sucks, story's good. Please review!


Hey! This is my first fanfic I've posted.. I suddenly had the urge to write a PrussiaxCanada and look what happens.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia, if I did they'd have to change the rating.

* * *

><p>Canada wished he had the guts to tell his brother to just leave him the maple alone, but he was just to insure of himself. He wished he could act a little more like Prussia.<p>

He knew what he wanted and got it. If he had an opinion he was going to tell you it in the rudest form possible. Plus he looked good. No not good, hot.

A knock on the door interrupted the nation's thoughts and he went to answer it, preparing himself to deal with either America's extreme stupidity or France's unwanted advances. What he didn't prepare for was a smirking Prussia holding up a jug of maple syrup.

"If you make the pancakes I'll provide the syrup." the albino said joyfully.

"P-Prussia? W-What are you doing h-here?" Canada stuttered in surprise.

"Lose the stutter will yah? It makes you seem weak. Now as for what I'm here for, today is July 1st!" he declared as if it was one of the most important dates in the world.

"So?"

"Oh! You forgot? Well then, you make the pancakes quick and then I'll tell you why today is so important." and with that stated he went and sat himself down in the nearest chair as Canada hurried to make the pancakes.

He made them quickly and efficiently. When he had enough to feed an army he split them into two stacks, Prussia's being the largest. Prussia poured tons of syrup over both piles then put a candle on Canada's and lit it.

"Happy Birthday! How could you forget?" Prussia exclaimed.

"My b-birthday? Oh maple!" Canada said.

"Yeah, your birthday."

"Nobody ever remembered so I must have just forgotten with them." Canada mused

"Well not anymore. Now blow out the damn candle! It's melting all over your pancakes."

Canada did as he asked and made a silent wish to himself. Now hopefully it would come true.

Prussia ate his entire stack along with half of Canada's before declaring he was full and plopped himself down on the couch to watch hockey.

Canada sat down next to him and stared blankly at the screen. How many years now had he forgotten his own birthday? He felt like every day he was slowing disappearing and him forgetting his _own _birthday didn't help shake the unease he felt.

Prussia seemed to know along the lines of what he was thinking because he said almost sympathetically, "It's alright, I can't remember my birthday either, and other bits of important info I should know."

Canada stared at the ex-nation in something like pity before remembering the pride that he carried and turned away.

"Oh, I guess I feel better now."

"Glad to help, got any beer around here?"

"Nope, America drank the last of it during his visit here yesterday."

"Damn America!"

Canada thought the same but didn't voice his opinion. While in Prussia's presence he didn't stutter as much, he still wasn't brave enough to voice his own thoughts. He studied the ex-nation whose attention was turned to the television.

He had fine features and a well built body. He was wearing his uniform. Canada blushed at the sudden thought of Prussia naked popped into his head. He shook his head to get rid of the though and moved to Prussia face again. His lips were full and kissable and his silver hair looked silky. Canada was suddenly filled with the urge to kiss those lips and fun his hands through his hair.

Prussia noticed Canada staring and the blush on his cheeks and put two and two together.

"Why my dear friend Canada, I do believe that you seem to be checking e out. Do you by chance have a crush on me?" Prussia said pleased with himself when he saw him blush a deeper red and look away.

"Uhh…um…maybe….alright yes." he managed to get out.

"Ah good," Prussia purred as he climbed onto a startled Canada, "Cause you see, I return those feelings."

Canada gasped then moaned softly when Prussia leaned down and licked the rapid pulse pounding against the skin of his neck.

Prussia then attacked Canada's lips with expert skill, seeking entrance to the warm cavern. He bit the nation's lower lip and when he gasped delved into his mouth, exploring and tasting the country. But just kissing the nation beneath him wasn't enough and he ground his hips softly into the other.

Canada gasped and felt himself grow hard at the small amount of friction.

Prussia grinned and pulled back making the nation beneath him whine softly before trailing his hands down to the edge of the his pants. He quickly undid the button and slid of the garment before groping the hardened member. Then he removed his boxers to stroke his manhood.

"Ah! P-Prussia!" Canada gasped as he pumped him to full hardness, "R-Remove some...of...mmm...uhh...your clothes. I...mmm...I...won't be...the only one...ahhh..."

Prussia removed his jacket and shirt, exposing his pale chest and abs, then he helped Canada remove his shirt. He leaned in and licked one of the taught little nipples.

"Ahh…f-fuck...mmm...please...just fuck me…No teasing!"

Prussia leaned forward and started to nibble on his ear before saying huskily, "I plan on it, but not yet."

Prussia stopped all his ministrations causing Canada to complain until he saw that he was fully nude and crawling over him till his semi hard 5 meters was just in front of his face.

"Suck!"

Canada cautiously licked the length and then, encouraged by Prussia's moans, took him into his mouth and started to suck. The ex-nation shivered and moaned at the pleasure the act was giving him and would gasp every time the nations tongue would swirl around the tip of his leaking member.

"Stop! I want to be inside of you when I cum." Prussia ordered.

He pulled a bottle of lube out of his pants which were lying carelessly on the floor. He lubed up three fingers then trailed slow circles around the nation's puckered entrance. He slid a finger in a waited for him to become used to the new sensation. When he deemed that in was safe to move he slowly started pumping, looking for the spot that would make him see stars.

"Mmm...Ah...Mon dieu! Prussia!" Canada nearly screamed out.

Prussia smirked hitting his prostate a couple more times before slipping in a second finger, using the pleasure to try and mask the pain. It worked pretty well, Canada flinched and forced himself to relax and ignore the pain and focus on the pleasure. Prussia was an excellent lover.

When Canada was writhing and moaning with pleasure Prussia inserted a third finger and the nation didn't seem to notice he withdrew his fingers and lube up his 5 meters. He positioned himself at the nation's entrance.

"Ready?" he asked.

"baiser moi déjà!"

"With pleasure" and then he thrust himself balls deep.

Canada screamed with a mixture of pleasure and pain for Prussia had hit his prostate but he was also so large that he stretched his already prepared ass. Prussia waited till he Canada gave a small nod before he started to move. He moved slowly still letting Canada adjust before both of them couldn't take it anymore and wanted more. Prussia went as fast and hard as he could without injuring the nation beneath him. When he felt his own release nearing he started to pump Canada's neglected member.

"I...ah...I'm...I'm gonna..." Canada screamed in release as his orgasm hit him.

Prussia followed soon after and he collapsed onto Canada's sweaty body. Both were breathing hard.

Prussia leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "Happy Birthday."

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

_**Mon Dieu**_** - **My god

_** baiser moi déjà- **_Just fuck me already

A/N - Well um yeah...this is only my second lemon and fanfic. I have another I wrote before this but have yet to post. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I couldn't go back and reread it for some reason -_- Oh and please tell me if I messed up on the French, I used Google translate and have no clue if it's correct or not.

Someone told me that I had put in June instead of July so for that I apologize and have fixed both that and the french. Thanks for all the reviews. Now I must go to my corner of shame.

All and any reviews are appreciated, flames will be used to cook my dinner.


End file.
